


Out of context conversations

by gayerthansnek



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthansnek/pseuds/gayerthansnek





	1. Chapter 1

"Maybe I'm a descendant of Papyrus???? I guess????"

-Me, a few minutes ago


	2. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The various ways of saying "yes" through Skype

Yup

Yip

Yap

Yip yap

Ok

Yappers

Yapperoonles

Sure

Yapperdoodledooooo


End file.
